


blue moon

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: so let's see, Zero is Zero, but who is Jude?





	1. Chapter 1

Jude working the night shift for the third week in a row. He did not want to testify in a boss case because he considered it dishonest. And now he punished him, just because he can.

For several years now, he has been working since completed the police academy, but already knows that for his principles he will never progress.

Otherwise, the small town where he grew up and lived was quiet and rarely when there was a greater crime from theft. He had been tired of closing down the drunkards and taking them to the station.

LA was relatively close, but his town still looked like it was fading in the past. Sometimes, like these days, he was thinking of moving on, but not seriously. He liked to live here. He knew everyone and liked these people. And people loved him, all except his boss.

He looks at the clock already a hundred times. Time as it stands. He hardly struggles not to fall asleep. Yesterday, he had a hard day and he did not sleep much, and now he would give it all for a little sleep. There are still several hours until the end of the shift.

Suddenly, in the middle of half dream, the light-emitting headlights are coming close to him. He shook his head to wake up when an obviously fast and expensive car slammed past him.

Jude jumped on the motorcycle and started it. He turn on the rotating light to show that he had noticed it and went after him.

The driver stopped the car a few miles further. Jude came down from the motorcycle and walked out to the car open window. Ask the driver to come out and lean on the vehicle.

The night illuminates the headlights and the lamp that Jude puts in his face "Sir, may I ask for your documents?" Jude says strictly to the man across who appears to be under the influence of alcohol.  
He's not aggressive, he just smiles as gives him papers. Jude turn the lamp back to the man "Zero?" read and looks at him questioning when he continue "Do not you have a last name?" Zero smiles "No need." Jude looks at him again, does not like his attitude, but tries to stay professional "Is Zero your real name?" Zero just now realizes that the cop obviously does not know who he is. "No, but this also serves me well" he laughed out loud.  
The cop is still serious, apparently not falling to his jokes.  
"Are you willing to accept alko test?" Jude hopes to finish it as soon as possible.   
"Of course" Zero says relaxed.  
Jude gave him a tester who showed 0. This was the first time he made a mistake in the assessment. Jude print a speed ticket and warn him to keep the prescribed speeds. In fact, he gives up, there is no basis on which to keep him.

He turned tiredly toward the motorcycle when Zero spoke to him "I rushed from the late meeting, I did not want to spoil your night." Jude looked at him in a little distrustful "It will not release you from speed ticket." Zero still laughed "Of course. Can I ask for your name to commend you for doing conscientiously?"  
Jude laughs for the first time "No thanks, this is my job." So think of your boss's pissed off face. He did not need anything to remind him of his existence.

"All right, now you can go" he says as sits on the motorcycle "my name is Jude" he tells him before he goes. Zero laughed and waved than went to the car.

That afternoon Jude woke up at least a little rested. He had been living alone long time since his mother died, and father never met.

In principle, he did not mind, most of the time. He went to the town on early dinner and beer because he had a free evening tonight. He did not plan to do anything special, maybe a movie night after dinner.   
Until dinner his eyes fall into the TV on which spins a game. Something is weird, when he realizes this is a basketball game and Zero is one of the players.

So Zero is the star? Well, well, he could not even say he was domineering or cheeky. Maybe Zero just wondered how he did not recognize him, nothing more than that. It was actually cute.

He has been tracking the game for a while, and by the number of points and scoring the audience, Zero was a great player. And he must admit that he is handsome too.

Jude was gay. Although he lives in a small town, there is no problem with it, he just did not find anyone who would be interesting enough for him.

He laughed at the coincidence they had met. He never see him again and this is all right. He never suffered from acquaintances with famous people.   
Than he started slowly home, thinking he might look some movie and at least this he free night and an opportunity for a little more rest.


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple of days Jude works regularly. Nothing happens especially until one day the boss invites him to the office.  
"Colleague, I think it's time for goodbye" viciously says. Jude tries not to react because he is not sure he will not hit him, so he waits for him to continue "colleagues in LA needs help and I agree to send you on temporary work" Jude is angry but refrains "Is it possible that nobody ask me anything?" he asks cold, but he already sees that no use and leaves the office. He picked up his papers and left the building.

Think this might not be quite negative. He resolved these fools, and every change in life is good, right? When he has free days he can always come home and rest where he felt the best.

When he sign up at the new job, see that the new start will not be so easy. The team is crammed and not very big. They are skeptical of him because it comes from a small place.

And the rented apartment is small and dark, so try to stay there as little as possible. All this does not promise, but Jude is patient. He fought for everything in life, so he did not see why he would give up without a fight.

When he is already in LA, he seeks out in time to meet the city. He found several places with good food, sometimes went to look at a movie or visit the club. Mostly nothing special here fascinated him.

Someday the weekend would go home and enjoy the company of friends and the comfort of their home.   
This time he met a former colleague from the station and drank drinks and talked. Before Jude goes home, Ben tells him that someone asked for him, and the boss said he did not know where he was. "But I took the phone number, and a man just said he was called Zero" Ben say proudly.  
Jude does not show anything to him, but he takes the number and gives thanks.

That night, when he returned to LA, he was staring at Zero number for a long time in his little room. What did he want from him? His boss did not know who he was in luck. The boss did not want to give his number from pure evil and showed again how bad a man is.

He is thinking whether to call him or not, and then he decides to go first to the game. Unfortunately, Zero does not play today. Since the acquaintance does not know what that means. When the game ends up thinking this might be a sign.

Disappointed, he headed toward the exit when he saw Zero in a corridor surrounded by fans. He made a determination to at least say hello to him. He stays on the side and waits while the crowd does not disperse, and is not aware that Zero has noticed him even while the match lasted.

Zero came to him "I did not know you were following basketball, Jude" he says little sarcastically.  
Jude laughs "Well you know I'm not following, and I was not sure if you remembered my name" he continue "I heard you asked for me?"  
Now Zero laughs "I was in the pass, but he said he did not know where you are."  
Jude shrugged "Hm, yes, surely he does not know ..."  
Zero now starts to connect "How did you find out I was looking for you, obviously not from him?"  
"I have friends” Jude wants to change the theme “But, while we're here, do you have time for a drink?"

In the bar, Jude is trying to relax a bit "Why did not you play today?"  
Zero smiles, just like that night "I hurt my knee so I've been banned for two weeks, but I go to the therapy regularly, nothing worryingly" he explained briefly "What are you doing here? I mean in LA?"  
Jude looks at him "May I ask you why you asked for me?"  
Zero continued "I've come to praise you" and he grinned.  
"You're late, he had solved me already. I'm here to help some time. But it seems to be going to take longer."

Zero smiled again "I'm glad you're here, I wanted to see you again."  
Jude blushed. Otherwise he was not shy, but Zero did somehow strangely affect him.  
"Here, you see me now" Jude was joking.

The evening is pleasant and Jude tells him a little about his new colleague, and how he feels in new town. Zero tell him funny story from the club and from the trip. Evening passes quickly when Jude says he has to go because he works early in the morning.

Zero thanked him and wished for a good night, deliberately not wanting to emphasize the next encounter. Let the Jude decide on that.


	3. Chapter 3

Zero sees that Jude is not fascinated by the fact that he is the star and he loves that. The next days Jude does not call, and Zero has lost hope for a while. He does not know anything about him, so he can not even guess what he thinks.

Jude is doing a lot these days and honestly does not know what to do with Zero. He did not mention the next meeting, so Jude thought he might not want to. For the first time in his life he felt somewhat insecure, he did not know if Zero wanted anything with him at all. It is not certain whether Zero knows he is gay.

Then one weekend Zero sees Jude again at the game. He was delighted more than he wants to show, so he waves him in half-time. Jude thinks he might not have come in vain, but he will have to wait till the end game.

After the game he waits for him at the car, which he still remembers when he stopped him.  
"Do not you have a phone?" Zero was joking.  
Jude shrugged "I do not believe in phones. Did you forget that I am a cop?"  
Zero offers him a ride and Jude sits on the passenger seat "I do not know where I need to drive you?"  
Jude laughs "Maybe I could buy you dinner?"  
Zero looks at him "Maybe I could cook tonight?" as if it is the most normal thing in the world.   
Jude is thinking a little "Are you sure you will not poison me?"  
Zero laughs "I hope I do not, I'll give my best, I promise."  
Jude agrees, why not.

Zero apartment is huge and nicely decorated. He give him a beer and say him that comfortably settled. Jude is walking around the apartment, then he sits in the kitchen and makes him company until Zero cooks. They talk about anything and nothing. Jude praised Zero cooking. Zero asks him what he wants to do after dinner, then Jude apologizes and says he has to go because he works the night shift.

When Jude leaves, Zero can not escape the impression that Jude may not like him as much as he thinks. Is it possible that there is someone who does not like him?   
He could find out very easily where he lives and where Jude works, but he does not want to be a maniac.

In a few days Jude calls him and asks if there is time to show him the city. Zero delightedly accept.  
This time Jude came to him "I know it's not your limousine, but we will be less visible. I hope you do not mind this old wreck?"  
Zero looked taken aback "What do you think of me, that I'm so shallow? "

Jude put hand on his knee "Of course I do not, I'm kidding."   
From hand on his knee Zero feels the heat that moves straight in his crotch. His eyes fell to his hand, and he looked into his eyes. He did not even come to think about, leaning toward and kissing him.

Jude pulled his hand away frightened. He was surprised by it, but then he returned to the same measure, if not passionate.

Jude seemed to move to another mode, started the car engine, and went without a word, again holding hand on his knee. Zero also does not talk, even when he brings them to his building.   
Jude just grabbed him by the hand and walked toward the apartment. When the door slammes behind, no one loses time. They try to get rid of clothes as soon as possible on the way to the bedroom.

When they are all naked Zero pushes Jude to bed and he just watches "Wow" he says, amazed with Jude, who is lie down in front of him. Zero dropped lips on his neck, then slowly crossed his chest and nipples.   
Jude is totally lost. Close his eyes and just enjoy it while Zero explores seem like a little eternity.  
Then suddenly he turned around Zero to his back and bestride him. He had enough to prelude, he wanted him right now deep in himself.

Bring your hand to the drawer and put the condom and the lube on the bed. Zero made fast preparation for both, so he suddenly penetrates deep without warning.  
Jude feels the pain that rips his womb, but also satisfaction and fulfillment. He ride him while one hand stumbles on his chest and handles his dick with another.

Zero release a loud cry when he reaches the climax, so even Jude does not need long to spil the seeds all over the Zero chest and stomach.  
Jude droop over him and for a few minutes lie silently as they calm down.

"Wow and Wow" Zero repeated again and Jude laughed and slowly descended from him. He went to the bathroom, cast a condom and brought a wet towel that cleans Zero.  
When he returns the towel to the bathroom came back again. Zero leaned over the pillow "Mr. cop, I'm impressed with your performance."  
Jude threw himself next to him on the bed "What to say, I am full of surprises" winked and kissed him "Now that I brought you here, do you want me to take you to dinner? I do not want you to think that I just wanted to use you."   
Zero smiled at him "Maybe we better order something, I do not want to leave your bed for a while."


	4. Chapter 4

Jude comes home from work and sees Zero doing something in the kitchen. Quiet came and grabbed him, and clutched against the wall. He searches him thoroughly, and puts hand in his pants. "Sir, it seems that here we have something" Jude whispered to his ear. Zero is first scared, but now is ready. He loves Jude playing games. Especially when wearing a uniform.

Keep him still firmly tucked up against the wall and rubbing his ass. Then he wiped his pants off and unbuttoned his own, spreading his legs and suddenly pushing dick into his ass. His hand is still on his cock where he only boosts the squeeze in the rhythm of the thrusting ...

After showering, they lying on the couch. Both of them are wearing towels. "You're not normal, my heart almost hit me" Zero laughs. "Well, I did not see you really defend" Jude embraced him "but I could not resist it."

Zero can not remember when he was last in his own apartment. He had been staying in this little flat for months. Since when he said he was staying in his bed, he really did. He was here and when Jude worked and patiently waited for him. He liked to cook sometimes. He liked Jude coming out of the night shift and just squeezed against him. He could not imagine a day without him. He loved everything about Jude, he just did not know how to say that to him.

As far as Jude was concerned, he had nothing to say, with Zero he feels like never before. It did not matter to him either that he was famous, or rich, nothing was needed, just him, there, close.

They never talked about whether Zero did not appear with him in public. But Jude did not mind that. They had their little world and did not care for anything else.

Zero, however, think about it. He wanted everybody to know who he loved and that he was just his. But he is not sure what he should do. 

Soon he was supposed to finish the season and Zero wanted to take Jude somewhere on vacation. He was trying to talk to him about it, but Jude had something else in his mind. Invite him to visit his town. He wanted to show him where he grew up. Of course, Zero does not mind.

The summer is hot and dry, ideal for sightseeing of everything Jude wants to show him. People recognize Zero, but because of Jude, they try not to be offensive.

One day they meet with Judes's former boss. Obviously in the meantime he learned who Zero is. He is very kind to both of them. Zero looks at him unconvincingly "Do we know each other?" asks coldly. A man confused, murmurs something as a greeting and extends in the other direction.

Jude laughs "How sexy this was. I like it when you defend your man." dropped slightly, but he did not regret it. Zero embraced him, without paying attention on people who passed by them and whispered "I hope he's mine."

Zero likes Jude town. Even the people who live here. Jude take it for a drink with some good friends. Zero is happy that he has something new that he has never had. As a child who grew up in foster homes, he never believed anyone. He has never let anyone approach him. Until Jude appeared.  
Even the night they met accidentally, Zero felt something special. Everything after that was just a bonus. Now he could finally imagine life with someone. It was time to tell him that.

Evening before returning to LA Zero cook. Dinner, candles, wine ... Jude is sitting on the table a little worried "Oh, what did I do to deserve this?" Zero looks at him for a long time "Do not ever ask me that, all I gave you is slightly, compared to what you gave me." Jude blushed and Zero go around to the table and hugged him "I wanted to ask you to move with me. I know I'm spending time here, but maybe it's time to change? "

Jude is not sure but more because of him "Are you sure? There will be questions."   
Zero smiled "What do you think the pictures are not already out there? I do not care. I'm just interested in what do you think?"  
"Agreed" Jude says simply because he has long time known, where Zero will be and he will be, no matter where it is.


End file.
